


Animals Alive

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 壁尻。人外。真兽，中途没有变成人。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 42





	Animals Alive

九头蛇的基地本就在地下深处，而这间密室被修建在了最角落。天花板坠着白得刺眼的灯。没有窗户，氧气全部由特殊通道提供。墙壁上是乱七八糟的各式装置，还有一个洞。而最里面置放着一架铁笼，笼中野兽的双眼泛着血腥的红，雄狮的尾巴漫不经心地敲打着地面，而身上满是干涸的黑色血迹。

“你确定？”九头蛇的长官站在远处望着那只野兽，见他爪下还按着曾今被丢进去的废物的残肢，血液淌了一片、仍未干涸，嗤笑一声，“如果另一个也死在它手下，却没办法安抚它……”

矮个子、长着令人望而生厌的硕大脑袋的博士推了推眼镜。他的声音尖锐而古怪，像是器械发生故障时发出的声响：“比起另一个，史蒂夫 罗杰斯更重要。如果能将它唤醒、掌控，牺牲再多资产也值得。”

佐拉翻了翻手中的资料：“不过保险起见，资产的头部、胸部会被保护起来。如果它像对待之前的任何一个那样对待他，也不至于当场被撕碎。”

长官不再作声。他挥了挥手，佐拉博士心领神会地按下一个按钮。

墙壁上那个特殊的洞口被塞进了一双男人的腿，修长、覆着肌肉的双腿大张着，被皮质束缚带绑起来悬挂在空中，缓慢向外托，继而洞中出现了一个属于男性的、紧绷的屁股。阴茎垂着，铃口还有些先前被药物逼出来的残留精液。

一束壁灯打了下来，灯光沐浴着男人冷白的皮肤。狮子本能地紧盯活物，它骇人的、比正常野兽的牙齿大上几倍的獠牙上还沾着血，正缓慢地滴下。它血红的眼里瞳孔竖起，阴冷而狠戾地盯着外来物，又转而望向监控器。

佐拉与它对视的一瞬间便迅速别开了目光。

冷意从脊背爬上。

狮子的喉咙里不自觉地发出阵阵嘶鸣。

它看见那块人类的血肉正在颤抖。是白的，比之前任何都要白皙，肌肉不安地鼓动。它看得很清，血清让他的听力与视力达到了巅峰状态，在被九头蛇捉捕、注射了第二剂血清后被迫兽化，感官及灵敏度反倒达到了曾经的十倍左右。

强化带来的数不清的嘈杂声让这头狮子难以控制心中暴虐的愤怒与屠杀欲望。它不再是人类，而野兽的思维里不存在压抑一说，一个月内它咬碎了视线内大多数九头蛇的喉咙、扯出他们的内脏，嗅上一嗅，再撕扯出心脏，挨个咬碎。

而墙上锁着的那个男人，在被脱得赤裸之前是被完整清洗过的。他是一件器物，所以九头蛇就按照器物的方式来洗他。刚刚从冰冻状态下恢复过来的肢体还有点僵硬，没人理会这点，带着橡胶手套的研究人员们屈尊降贵地为他草草抹了润滑，又随意地将一根巨大的柱状物塞进他的后穴，塞得很强硬，撑破的地方早就开始流血，而直到血液干涸，被这样对待的男人仍然眼神空洞，赤裸的身体一动不动。

被按上墙时，那一处早已适应了后穴里的尺寸。他们把那根东西拔了出来，空留一个被撑开的、无法合拢的肉洞。为了保持那只笼中凶兽的兴趣，他们擦干净了大腿根蜿蜒向下的血迹，给他打了一针，推进血液里的药剂在进入身体的一刹那便像一团火焰一样烧着他的血。男人的后穴越来越柔软湿润，肠液不自觉地分泌、流出、滑下。不像似本身的麻木，那个粉色的洞自顾自地收缩着，像是在饥渴地邀请外物来侵犯。

墙的另一边，在野兽看不到的地方，男人垂下头，俊美的面容被头发遮掩着，灰绿色的双眼里仍旧看不到任何情绪。

野兽站了起来。它站起身后才露出了下半身，一根远超人类尺寸的、布满青筋的可怖阴茎正冒着热气，难耐地抖动着，倒刺翁张，呈着肿胀过度的紫红色。

狮子异常躁动。它盯着墙上那块东西中间的洞，很小，却有空隙，于是有透明的粘稠液体滴下。狮子龇着牙，不安地来回走动，目光却从未移开。

长官下令打开了铁笼。

野兽的体型实在过大，映衬得男人的臀部与双腿像是小了一号。

冬日战士感觉到臀部被一个毛茸茸热乎乎的的东西贴紧。在药物作用下他越来越敏感，未知的恐惧使得他本能地紧绷起肌肉。他被下达了不能挣扎反抗的命令，即便是那根烙铁一样的巨大粗长肉棍猛然捣入后穴之中，他也只是闷哼一声，然后按照命令去竭力放松自己、吞吃那根属于野兽的阴茎。

墙那一边的凶兽不时舔弄他被高高吊起的腿，兽类急促有炽热的吐息打在皮肤上，烫的他忍不住颤了一下。巨物破开缠绞的软肉，一举顶到深处。进入得并不容易，哪怕之前做了扩张，也实在难以容下兽类巨大的东西。野兽无视所有阻碍，一意地向里面捅。冬日战士的脸色逐渐变得苍白。之前被撕扯的伤口大概再次被撑裂了。他能够感觉到温热的血液正在顺着穴口流下。他的柔软窄小的肠道之前从未有别人造访过，一圈又一圈的嫩肉蠕动着竭力包裹住尺寸可怖的阴茎，深处被捅得酸胀又疼痛。

痛感是之前的道具所不能比拟的。冬日战士被野兽径直挤进身体中，腹部几乎要被毫不留情地捅烂，死咬住嘴唇，瞳孔几乎立刻扩散。后面的刺痛几乎要将他从药物的控制中带出，但冬日战士习惯了忍，也不在意血和伤口。反倒是那只野兽在进入之后见了顺着腿根淌下的血，竟停了下来，低下头颅用舌头舔舐着那个被自己弄破的地方，一下又一下地卷走混合着肠液的血液，再舌头用混着口水探入那个洞。几次之后再重新直立起身，趴着墙，将肿胀的阴茎缓慢地塞入。

倒算是先照顾了人类一番。

进得不像第一次快，但捣得很深，不顾紧致的肉壁的阻拦，龟头径直地用力摩擦、碾压着藏在甬道里令人无法忍受的地方。每当巨物磨蹭过那一点，一股几乎要炸开大脑的麻痹感便会袭来。它来回抽动，速度逐渐加快，本能地每次都操得很深，将一根巨大的阴茎完全塞进去，毛发摩擦着人类光滑的皮肤，刺激得人类的阴茎再次挺起。体温高于人类的皮肉摩擦着冬日战士的臀肉，它无师自通地用沾着血液的爪子按在人类的腰侧，在冷白的皮肤上留下斑驳的血痕。  
  
肉刃粗暴地开始捣弄，冬日战士最终闭上了眼，纤长的睫毛开始颤动，金属的那只手臂不自觉地用力抓着地面，留下五道指痕。他不懂快乐也不懂惧怕，九头蛇唯一留给他的就是这具残缺不全的肉体，他的反击本能早已在一次次洗脑中被消磨殆尽，剩下的只有执行与顺从。

后穴血液似乎已经不再流了，而血腥味仍然让狮子兴致高昂。人类的身体内部娇嫩又柔韧，被这样接连地粗暴操弄，都像是被跳跃的电流击中身体各处，酸痛到了极致，酥麻感始终无法放过他的神经。那根阴茎贯穿得太快也太深，野兽只凭着本能要自己痛快，嘶吼着，利爪划过的皮肤被割开长长一道伤口，很浅，大概控制了力度。疼痛感伴随着硕大阴茎使得含着巨物的后穴无力地瑟缩一下。

狮子的吼声像是要将他整个吞吃入腹，危机感始终压在冬日战士的身上。野兽没有人的意识，而他刚刚被洗完脑，甚至不如那只淫奸他的狮子清醒。就像一只兽类对另一只的忌惮，可又无法挣扎，只能被迫挨操，被迫受伤。

监控室将一切看得清楚。佐拉难掩兴奋。兽化罗杰斯的举动证明他是正确的，这个苏联人捡回来的资产的确能够左右它的行为。

野兽也无意去伤害这个被它当作窄小的泄欲工具使用的男人。

一切都指向最优结果。

野兽的性器约莫有冬日战士的手腕粗，抽动数次之后仍然进得勉强，更让他感到难受的是茎身上有一圈怒张的倒刺，捅进去的时候尚且柔滑，一抽出来就恶狠狠地咬住滑腻的肠壁，几乎将内里倒剜出来。

狮子抽动时并不全根抽出，插进去时倒捅得极用力，几乎要将皮质的束缚带扯断。藏在冬日战士身体里的肠液已被倒刺尽数捣出了，囊袋拍在紧实的臀上，内壁缩得更紧。夹得野兽愈发暴躁，于是低吼一声，腰胯一收，连根抽出阴茎。

倒刺像一簇炸开的针一般钩住了内壁柔软细腻的肉，疼到了极致，也爽到了极致。

男人的大腿根开始抽搐痉挛，无人照顾的前端乱七八糟地吐出一股精液，整个臀部颤动着，几乎是濒死般挣扎起来。他轻易能够挣开所有束缚，可狮子的利爪像是几百块坚硬无比的钢铁般死死地压制着他，冬兵只觉得痛与另外一种使人发疯的感觉让他不知所措，直觉要逃，却无力反抗。整个下体都像是仍由野兽操弄的肉模，被阴茎一拖到底，穴口合不拢，滴答地躺着腥甜的液体。

狮子再次顶了进去，愈快地抽动，不断发出吼叫声。鬃毛来回磨蹭他的大腿内侧，痒意顺着皮肤炸在脑海中。冬兵浑浑噩噩，只知道身体被墙另一边的兽类顶弄得又热又烫，被操得彻底，肠液被打成了细小的乳白色泡沫，堆积在穴口处，发出滋滋的淫靡水声。他被弄得又痛又难耐，咬着牙，属于人类的那只手将掌心掐出数道血痕。

酥麻感一波接着一波，四肢像是被侵蚀腐化。战士什么都感觉不到了，只有下半身晃得厉害，快感聚集着，最终在一个极深的顶弄中人类第三次射了出来，阴茎可怜地抖动着，却不能吐出更多精液。高潮使得后穴前所未有地紧致，野兽嘶吼着，发了狂似地掰着两片窄小的臀瓣操弄，带着倒刺的巨物长时间地用力捣动着，凶狠地顶着最里端，像是要将不知死活地张开腿引诱自己的人类操得稀烂，最终在濒死般抽搐着的软肉里急切地射入大股兽类的精液。

狮子的巨物停息片刻，终于从人类的肉洞中抽出。

冬日战士的下半身像是不再属于自己，至少单看着无法与冷硬杀戮沾上边，他的后穴被撑成一个拳头大小的圆，甚至能够看得清内里蠕动的嫩粉的软肉，浊白的精液顺着穴口滑下，在腿根处又被狮子抹开。

高潮的那一瞬间，冬兵以为自己会死，他感受着狮子再次舔着自己的后穴，却目光呆滞，意识模糊，无法做出反应。

监控室内，军官早在确定罗杰斯的能够被驯服时就已离开，留下佐拉一个人盯着监控画面，不断在资料上做着记录。

这个结果谁都没有想到，但不得不说，十分成功。

他相信，有了冬日战士作牵制和诱饵，罗杰斯一定会成为无懈可击的、最有力的刀，价值最高的资产。

——fin.


End file.
